


Road to Oneself

by Helen_scram



Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: Bromance, Embedded Video, F/M, Gen, M/M, Road-story, alternative ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_scram/pseuds/Helen_scram
Summary: After the failure of “Sons of Fenris” brotherhood Grendel does not die, thanks to Guy. Now they are both trying to get out literally and figuratively. And, as it should be on the road, different meetings await them, which will help them get to know others and themselves better.
Relationships: Grendel & Guy of Gisburne, Grendel/OFC/Guy of Gisburne, Marion of Leaford/Robert of Huntingdon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Road to Oneself

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: mention of m/m non-con, few taboo expressions in Chapter 1; heterosex threesome m/f\m in Chapter 3; graphic description of a torn corpse and a ravens feast in Chapter 5.
> 
> When writing, I was also inspired by **Charoite** ’s song “To Be Oneself”.

_Глава 1_

Они молча сидели у костра, глядя на огонь. Каждый думал о чем-то своем. Ночную тишину нарушал только треск цикад и веток, сгоравших в пламени. Искры летели вверх и, казалось, впечатывались в черное небо, застывая там, смешиваясь со звездами — искрами прежних костров. Потом какая-нибудь, отгорев и мигнув в последний раз, летела вниз. Тонкий серп новорожденного месяца плыл, покачиваясь, как лодка на волнах.

Вдали ухнула сова, потом резко заорал козодой. Оба слегка вздрогнули, выходя из задумчивости. Грендель встал, отошел к ближайшему кусту, а вернувшись, сказал:

— Думаю, третья стража пошла. Ложись спать, к началу четвертой разбужу — сменишь.

Гизборн кивнул, растянулся тут же и вскоре мерно засопел.

Грендель, не отрываясь, смотрел на пляшущие языки пламени, в которых, как живые, вставали картины прошедшего дня. Но он разглядывал их отстраненно, словно и не с ним это происходило, не его мир рушился и рассыпался, как прогоревшие угли. Слишком уж много всего, слишком неожиданно, слишком быстро — выжгло все эмоции до дна.

Их схватка с Робин Гудом у жертвенного алтаря была недолгой, но ожесточенной. Ярость и почти детская обида на коварство судьбы и измену Гизборна их идеалам придавали сил. Крики дерущихся, стоны раненых, хрипы умирающих сливались с гулом крови в ушах в единую песнь битвы.

Потом меч вдруг вылетел из его руки, словно ожил и отступился от него. Как Гизборн перед этим, отказавшийся от привилегии перерезать горло де Рено во славу Фенриса. Теперь, восстанавливая в памяти ход событий, Грендель отчетливо понял, что на самом деле его предало их кровожадное божество. Оно равнодушно отвернулось, отняв у них удачу, как капризное дитя, которому вдруг наскучила старая игрушка. 

Но тогда, в горячке боя, он этого не осознал, а наивно подумал, что если бы ритуал не был прерван, все пошло бы по-другому. Ведь жертвоприношение должно быть совершено. И, может быть, еще не слишком поздно: смерть на алтаре умилостивит свирепого Волка, и он вернет благосклонность своим сынам. Что ж, значит таков его жребий. Он подобрался, готовясь прыжком насадить себя на сверкающий меч, как на вертел.

Железная рука впилась в плечо, рванула назад.

— Да ты умом тронулся, что ли?! Уходим!!!

— Фенрис должен получить свою жертву!

— Он ее получил. Взгляни на трупы своих людей. Ему хватит на год вперед или даже на три.

Да, божество и впрямь напилось крови вдосталь. Грендель внезапно почувствовал, что очень устал. Гизборн тащил его за собой за руку, словно мать ребенка. Робин Гуд стоял не двигаясь и только провожал их взглядом, не делая попытки напасть. 

У ворот Гизборн остановился.

— Грендель, соберись, ты же воин, черт тебя дери!

— Высшая доблесть воина — пасть в битве! 

Гизборн взглянул на него почти с жалостью:

— Высшая доблесть — выиграть сражение. Я не боюсь умереть. Но если бой уже проигран, надо отступить. Дать себе шанс на победу в следующий раз, понимаешь?

И вдруг заорал, тараща глаза:

— Давай, пошел!

Это почему-то подействовало отрезвляюще. Они неслись, не разбирая дороги. Настоящие волки, уходящие от охотников. Наверное, в лес их гнал не разум — инстинкт. Грендель вспомнил, что Гизборн должен хорошо знать эти места, и предоставил ему быть вожаком.

Их никто не преследовал. Они выбрались на какую-то поляну и решили заночевать здесь. Темнота наступала стремительно, отсекая прошлую жизнь, стирая ее, как краски дня, и ему казалось, что в мире ничего и никого, кроме них двоих, не осталось.

Потом небо начало сереть, побледневшие звезды растворялись в нем, гасли, и только месяц еще пытался удержать свои позиции, хотя изрядно потерял цвет и яркость. Предрассветный холод пробирал до костей. Гизборн заворочался и резко сел.

— Почему ты меня не разбудил? Ложись, поспи немного.

Грендель покачал головой:

— Я не хочу.

— Надо отдохнуть. Думаю, нам предстоит нелегкий день.

Гизборн был прав, тут даже не о чем было спорить. С самого знакомства с ним Грендель оценил умение Гая собраться, загнать поглубже свои эмоции и принимать жизнь такой, какая есть, даже если она порой с размаху била под дых. Он закрыл глаза, вновь отдаваясь воспоминаниям.

То, что их с Гаем Гизборном дороги неожиданно опять пересеклись, Грендель сразу счел добрым предзнаменованием. Говоря ему «Присоединяйся к нам», он не просто повторял обязательную фразу, он действительно очень хотел, чтобы отныне они шагали по жизни плечом к плечу. И когда тот согласился, обрадовался, как ребенок. Ему нужен был друг, который всей душой разделит с ним помыслы и мечты, прикроет спину в бою, пойдет с ним рядом до конца, и он не сомневался, что нашел его.

Грендель привел Гизборна, уже одетого как сын Фенриса, к колдуну. На алтаре ярко горели огромные свечи, распространяя вместе со светом удушливый запах, обволакивающий мозг. 

— Он хочет стать одним из нас, — в тот миг он всерьез в это верил и ликовал.

Гулнар рывком дернул Гизборна за ошейник, бросая его на колени. 

— Грендель, подготовь его к ритуалу.

Двигаясь, как во сне, — что все-таки колдун добавлял в эти свечи? — Грендель нагнулся, взял Гая за руки, безвольно повисшие вдоль тела, и, потянув вперед, так что тот едва не ткнулся грудью в пол, связал кисти ремнем, примотав один его конец к перекладине у основания постамента для огромной головы Фенриса. Услышал удивленное «Ах-х-х» Гая, довольный смешок Гулнара и его скрипучее:

— Теперь ступай!

Тяжелый полог отделил алтарь, где происходило таинство, от главного нефа, где члены стаи ждали окончания церемонии. 

Гизборн спустился к ним, слегка раскорячась и морщась при каждом шаге. «Волки» обступили его, хлопали по плечу, дружески тыкали в грудь. Он стоял не двигаясь, только слегка вздрагивая от каждого прикосновения. Вид у него при этом был почти такой же, как тогда, когда сила Фенриса привела его к воротам аббатства, где он искал защиты от преследования, а нашел их — теперь уже свою семью. 

Поздравив новообращенного брата, «волки» разбрелись, кто куда. Гизборн с Гренделем остались одни, и на молчаливый вопрос Гай потрясенно выдохнул: 

— Блядь, хуем в жопу... Блядь! Я не могу. Мерзко.

— Это неважно. Зато ты теперь один из нас. Гай, я, правда, рад.

Гизборн взглянул искоса.

— Угу, веселая компания катамитов. Кто бы мне раньше сказал, что я займусь содомией да еще в храме Божием. 

— Какая содомия, ты спятил?! Это просто часть обряда, понял?

Грендель обнял было несчастного Гизборна, но тот так дернулся, что стало ясно: лучше к нему сейчас не прикасаться, даже с самыми невинными намерениями.

— Да ладно тебе, все, забудь. Не было ничего, ну правда, не было. Это посвящение в братство, здесь нет ничего стыдного и порочного.

— Инициация? — Гизборн задумался. — Тогда ладно.

Потом скривился и добавил:

— Но, сука, больно! И противно.

— Ты моя нежная роза!

— Пошел в жопу!

Грендель заржал, и Гизборн тоже усмехнулся, видимо, осознав двусмысленность привычного выражения.

— Скажи, — Гренделя в самом деле разбирало любопытство, — только честно, во время совершения таинства тебе совсем не было… приятно, ни на миг?

— С ума сошел?! — Гизборн смотрел на него в полном замешательстве. — Какое «приятно», когда тебе ни с того ни с сего хуем в жопу тычут! А тебе — что, было? Тебя же тоже, говоришь, так посвящали? 

— Ну да. И знаешь, мне тоже не понравилось. Хотя Гулнар уверял, что должно было.

— Этот дым вообще как-то странно действовал. Я все чувствовал, но, в то же время, даже пошевелиться не мог. Девицы еще эти... Смотрели... Трогали везде... 

— Рианвен и Эйрианвен? Не обращай на них внимания. Они жрицы.

Гизборн все никак не мог отвлечься от произошедшего. Сдвинув светлые брови так, что лоб прорезала глубокая складка, он задумался и вдруг выпалил:

— Все же можно было бы дать ощутить это самое единение каким-то другим способом. 

— Ты предпочел бы отсосать?

Без того светлые глаза Гая побелели от бешенства.

— Соображай, что несешь!

Грендель кошачьим движением перехватил занесенную руку.

— Успокойся, я пошутил.

_Глава 2_

Вынырнув из воспоминаний, Грендель пытливо взглянул на Гизборна — интересно, о чем он думал с таким отвращением на лице? Все оказалось просто: заметив, что Грендель открыл глаза, Гай тут же вскочил. 

— Пошли помоемся. От нас разит так, что все зверье вокруг передохнет. А это все же королевский лес!

Грендель оскалился:

— Да ты прямо Гвинн-защитник всего живого! Но правда твоя: вымыться надо. Мы ведь вчера перебирались через какой-то ручей?

Гизборн всматривался меж деревьев:

— Здесь где-то должно быть кое-что получше ручья. Да, точно. Смотри, вон вода блестит.

Они спустились к озеру. Над розовой от восходящего солнца гладью стелилась белая дымка. Она плыла, поднимаясь и постепенно растворяясь в воздухе, который становился все прозрачнее. Вода наливалась голубизной, на ней играли золотые блики. Она была настолько чистой и спокойной, что деревья, подступающие к ней, отражались совершенно без искажений. Это было завораживающе красиво.

— Как оно называется?

— Ты не поверишь. Озеро.

— В смысле?..

— В прямом. К северу от аббатства есть озеро Раффорд, а это озеро Озеро.

— Серьезно?! Что так? Не хватило фантазии придумать нормальное название?

Гизборн пожал плечами:

— Саксы. Они же тупые. Помоги-ка мне лучше. Я запутался.

Он безуспешно дергал перекрутившиеся ремни, пытаясь снять волчью шкуру. Грендель, который уже полностью избавился от одежды, без труда стащил ее с Гая и, отступив, произнес с легким поклоном: 

— Штаны сами снимете, миледи, или тоже помочь?

— Убью!

Грендель с хохотом помчался по берегу, слыша, как за спиной топает Гизборн. Они влетели в озеро почти одновременно и завозились там, как мальчишки, самозабвенно брызгаясь, делая вид, что пытаются утопить друг друга, наслаждаясь купанием, просто радуясь тому, что живы, молоды, здоровы. А потом сохли на берегу под ласковыми лучами утреннего солнца.

Опять облачаться в одеяние сынов Фенриса Гизборну явно не хотелось.

— Все-таки странный какой-то наряд. Особенно ошейник. И еще постромки эти по бокам... Сбрую напоминают.

Грендель фыркнул:

— Постромки! Скажи еще — шлея... Гулнар говорил, это символ. Наши тела заключаются в волчью оболочку, и мы получаем мистическую силу, становимся неуязвимыми.

Он замолчал, вдруг осознав злой сарказм своих слов.

Выражение лица Гизборна стало совершенно скептическим, но он сдержался, только хмыкнул:

— Ну да... — И добавил, меняя тему. — Жрать хочется. 

Грендель с сомнением покосился на воду.

— Ну, рыбу мы всю распугали. Ладно, сейчас придумаем что-нибудь. Грибы поищем, ягод тут много, на худой конец желуди сгодятся.

— Нужно вернуться в аббатство.

— С ума сошел?! Зачем?

— Я должен найти своего коня.

— Сейчас удобнее идти через лес пешком. Выберемся из Ноттингемшира — добудем лошадей.

Гизборн взвился:

— Это боевой рыцарский конь, ты что, не понимаешь? Ему нет равных в графстве.

Было ясно, что переубедить его не получится, а власти над ним, чтобы приказать, у Гренделя не было. Да и идея, в конце концов, была не так уж плоха. Подумав, он кивнул:

— Ладно, попробуем. Может, и оружие удастся раздобыть, а то у нас один твой меч на двоих.

Грендель сунул руку в остывшее кострище и, щедро набрав золы, провел пальцами по лицу. Гизборн с подозрением наблюдал за ним.

— Ты чего? Опять ваши обряды? Сейчас-то какой в них прок?

— Обряды здесь не при чем. Это для маскировки. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы нас заметили? А наши рожи будут сиять из кустов, как мишени. Особенно твоя. Иди-ка, намажу.

После паузы Гизборн согласился:

— В этом есть смысл. А я все гадал, что за странная идея пачкаться. Но обидно: только что вымылись, — и подставил огорченную физиономию. Руки он намазал уже сам.

Обратный путь к аббатству от их ночного пристанища занял гораздо больше времени: они двигались медленно, оглядываясь и прислушиваясь, и сделали большой крюк, выбирая заросли погуще и избегая открытых участков леса.

Какой-то шум заставил Гренделя замереть: это явно был звук шагов, причем, приближавшийся человек совершенно не заботился об осторожности. Грендель вцепился в плечо Гая и, с силой надавив, присел, заставляя его сделать то же самое. В просвет между ветвями боярышника оба наблюдали, как мимо них, не разбирая дороги и, кажется, не видя ничего вокруг, прошел не кто иной, как Робин Гуд. Его лицо было маской совершенного отчаяния. 

Проводив разбойника взглядом, Грендель предложил:

— Прикончим его?

— Что ж ты такой кровожадный, Грендель? Он-то не тронул тебя.

— Он дважды вставал у меня на пути и оба раза приносил смерть и разрушение в мою жизнь.

Гизборн поморщился:

— Как высокопарно. Но, в принципе, его голова нам бы пригодилась. Только не из засады. Я хочу убить его в честном бою.

Грендель согласно кивнул.

— Парень того заслуживает. Пошли, найдем его. Только аккуратнее: вдруг кто-то из его шайки недалеко.

Предупреждение было бессмысленным. Гизборн совершенно не умел ходить по лесу бесшумно. Он проломился сквозь кусты, как олень в период гона:

— Эй, Хантингтон! Иди сюда и прими бой.

Тот встряхнулся, словно просыпаясь, отложил стрелу, к наконечнику которой приматывал какую-то тряпку, выпрямился и потянул меч из ножен. Взгляд у него сделался сосредоточенным, как и у Гизборна, фиксирующим каждое движение противника.

Они стояли напротив друг друга в боевой стойке, но ни один не спешил начинать. Грендель вдруг увидел, до чего они похожи, словно братья: оба высокие, правда, младший пониже, широкоплечие, светловолосые и светлоглазые. Живое молодое воплощение легендарных рыцарей. Потом его внимание привлекла стрела, которой Робин Гуд занимался до их появления. Повертев ее в руках, он спросил:

— Эй, разбойник, это что — погребальная стрела?

Гизборн вздрогнул и пытливо вгляделся в ставшие вдруг безжизненными глаза их врага. Потом лицо его озарилось догадкой:

— Леди Марион?! Нет. Неужели?..

Тот еще больше закаменел лицом.

— Не отвлекайся, Гай! Ты, кажется, хотел драться, а не беседовать о моей личной жизни.

— Я не буду биться с тобой сейчас.

— Я тоже не хочу тебя убивать, Гай. Никогда не хотел. Тем более в этих обстоятельствах. Ведь твое положение гораздо хуже моего.

Кривая ухмылка Гизборна больше напоминала гримасу.

— Ну да. Мы оба сейчас вне закона... Роберт. Какая ирония, правда?!

Грендель подошел ближе:

— Драки не будет, я так понимаю.

Оба как по команде вложили мечи в ножны и совершенно одинаково отрицательно качнули головами. 

Грендель подавил в себе желание ткнуть в разбойника стрелой и пожал плечами:

— Что ж, тогда расходимся. В другой раз.

Но Гизборн не унимался:

— Так что же с леди Марион? Она действительно покинула этот мир?

Помолчав, разбойник все-таки ответил:

— В метафорическом смысле.

— Опять ушла в монастырь? Но почему?!

Робин Гуд вздохнул:

— Шли бы вы... своей дорогой.

И сам первым решительно шагнул в другую сторону.

До Гримстона они добрались в молчании. Посидели в зарослях неистребимого боярышника на опушке, оглядывая окрестности. Гизборн обрывал ягоды и горстями закидывал их в рот. Вокруг было тихо, безлюдно, и они двинулись внутрь. Храм зиял распахнутыми воротами, в нем стоял стылый сумрак. Там было пусто, только на полу лежали трупы сынов Фенриса. Грендель хмуро пересчитал их.

— Семеро, — добавил обвиняюще: — И двоих убил ты.

Гизборн спокойно встретил его взгляд.

— Троих. В боковом приделе еще один. Но какая разница?

Действительно, никакой. «Ты больше не один из нас!» — прокричал он ему тогда у ощеренной пасти самодельного идола. Но Гай вернулся за ним, не дал ему умереть, значит, все же дорожил им, Гренделем, так, что рисковал жизнью, чтобы вытащить его. Нет, пожалуй, к Гизборну вопросов не было. А вот к Фенрису были. Грендель подошел к огромной волчьей голове, сплетенной из прутьев и установленной на алтаре. 

— Почему ты отступился от нас? Как ты мог оставить своих сыновей?! Мы так верили в тебя, в твою силу и правду.

На него пустыми глазницами смотрела бессмысленная кукла, нелепое чудовище из сказки.

— Тебя нет, — сказал Грендель и отвернулся. Все, с этим покончено. — Пошли во двор, поищем лошадей.

— Еще нужно оружие, нормальная одежда и какая-нибудь еда, — подхватил Гизборн. Следующую фразу они произнесли вместе: — И парней надо похоронить.

Копать настоящие могилы возможности не было, поэтому тела сынов Фенриса нашли последний приют среди капустных грядок, где мягкая и рыхлая земля позволила совершить погребение. Покончив с ним, Грендель с Гизборном быстро обшарили келарню. Еды, кроме зерна, не нашлось, но это их не особенно огорчило, потому что среди сваленного там же добра своего отряда Грендель обнаружил лук с большим запасом стрел. Еще им попались две почти новые рясы и, натянув их, они приобрели вполне безобидный вид. Теперь нужно было уходить. По двору вместе с жеребцом Гизборна бродила только такая же вороная кобыла Гулнара, явно очень довольная компанией. Взнуздав коней, два последних волка стаи послали их вперед, прочь из разоренного аббатства в Шервудский лес.

_Глава 3_

Вечерело. Они осторожно пробирались меж вылезших корней и поваленных деревьев, опасаясь искалечить ноги лошадям, и, уклоняясь от нависших ветвей, оглядывались в поисках подходящего для ночлега места. Вдруг кони зафыркали и ускорили шаг. Вскоре и всадники почуяли запах дыма очага, домашней скотины, жилья, а потом увидели посреди расступившейся чащи поляну, явно рукотворную. Небольшую аккуратную хижину окружал когда-то крепкий, но слегка покосившийся забор из вбитых в землю кольев.

Посреди двора сидела женщина, кажется, молодая. Она доила корову и тугие струи шумно били в стенки бадьи. Кобыла заржала, и она обернулась, потянувшись к лежащим рядом вилам.

Грендель спешился и, ведя кобылу в поводу, подошел к воротам. Гизборн следовал за ним.

— Здравствуй, красавица. Позволь двум усталым путникам войти.

Женщина смотрела настороженно, но без страха. Она не была юной, на вид чуть моложе Гренделя, наверное, одних лет с Гизборном. И красавицей тоже не была, но смуглое лицо, на котором выделялись ярко-голубые глаза, было приятным, а фигура ладной. Не выпуская вил из рук, она встала, откинула крюк и стояла, пока они заводили коней во двор. Грендель постарался говорить как можно миролюбивее:

— Как тебя зовут?

— Ануил.

Это было невероятно. Он быстро спросил:

— Cymro ti? (Ты валлийка?)

Сердце радостно подпрыгнуло, когда она ответила:

— Ie. (Да)

Встретить в этом враждебном краю соотечественницу было несомненно добрым знаком.

— Как ты оказалась здесь?

— Полюбила.

Грендель понимающе улыбнулся. Гизборн оглядел двор.

— А где он? Непохоже, что в доме есть мужчина.

— Его убили. Говорят, что разбойники, доподлинно никто не знает. Но я думаю, кто-то из жителей той деревни, недалеко от которой его нашли, — и пояснила: — Он был лесником. Охранял зверей, не давал зря рубить деревья.

Корова вдруг осуждающе замычала, и она спохватилась:

— Идите в дом, святые отцы, я закончу доить и соберу поесть. В той бочке чистая вода, можно помыться. Коней отведу в сарай, переночуют с моей кормилицей, места хватит.

Сидя на выскобленной до белизны скамье, Грендель с удовольствием смотрел на хлопочущую с ужином Ануил. Накрыв кувшин куском чистой холстины, она процедила молоко, выложила на большом блюде ломти свежего пышного хлеба, принесла масло, сыр, яйца, двигаясь ловко, без суеты. Пока они ели, она внимательно наблюдала за ними. Гизборн перехватил ее взгляд.

— Мы не причиним тебе зла.

— Я не боюсь. Но вы точно те, кем хотите казаться? Монахи? Вы ведь сэр Гай Гизборн? Вы приняли постриг, милорд?

Он только повторил:

— Мы не причиним тебе зла.

Грендель широко зевнул.

— Глаза слипаются.

— Где вам постелить?

— Мы ляжем во дворе. Люблю спать под звездами.

Она пришла, когда Гизборн уже крепко спал. Они ни о чем не говорили — зачем? Сидя на нем верхом, она размашисто двигалась, а он только стискивал ее бедра. Когда настал конец этой неистовой скачки, и он, содрогаясь, излил в нее семя, она прижалась к нему горячим телом, и только тогда они поцеловались. 

Какое-то движение заставило его повернуть голову. Проснувшийся Гизборн, опершись на локоть, потрясенно смотрел на них.

Ануил приподнялась и спросила серьезно и ласково:

— Ты тоже хочешь меня?

Гизборн молчал, только дышал шумно. Грендель произнес подбадривающе:

— Мы приходим в этот мир не только сражаться, Гай. Ночь с кимрийкой может стать лучшим, что было в твоей жизни.

— Но... это же должно быть по любви.

Ануил уже обнимала его:

— Так полюби меня, рыцарь, полюби на эту ночь. Может, больше уже и не придется.

Она легла на спину и притянула его к себе, целуя и гладя плечи и спину. Потом легко засмеялась:

— Тихо, тихо... Какой нетерпеливый! Погоди, я направлю... Вот так, да!

Она обвила Гая ногами, скрестив их у него на пояснице, и, слегка надавливая, задавала ритм. Грендель закрыл глаза.

_Глава 4_

Когда он проснулся, Гизборн уже не спал. Он словно дожидался, когда сможет, наконец, поговорить о случившемся. 

— Послушай, Грендель, что в этих соитиях такого прекрасного, что все их воспевают? Мне не очень понравилось, если честно. Не то, что «неземного», вообще никакого особенного наслаждения. Подраться и то приятнее.

— Ну так ты первый раз же! Это нормально. Здесь тренироваться надо, как и для хорошей драки, кстати. А насчет «неземного наслаждения»... Ты от кого такое слышал? От менестрелей?

— Я читал. У Овидия, кажется. Или у кого-то другого, не важно.

— Овидия я тоже читал, но... — встретив изумленный взгляд Гизборна, Грендель радостно оскалился: — Представь, нас тоже, как и славных норманнских рыцарей, учат не только мечом махать. Но у Овидия помню только про щедрые поля. Которые пашешь, потом удобряешь... ну, ты понял, — он подмигнул.

Гизборн залился краской. Грендель ухмыльнулся, придвинулся ближе и ткнул его локтем в бок:

— А Апулея? Апулея читал? Как он ослом стал. Отменная история!

— Читал, конечно. Давно, когда у Глостеров жил. Меня еще выпороли, когда застали с этой книгой в библиотеке. Но мне больше всего понравилось про Амура и Психею. Вот это девушка!

— Да, такая любовь... Слушай, Гай, давай украдем ее из монастыря!

— Книгу?!

— Да нет же! Леди Марион.

— Она-то тебе зачем понадобилась?

— Мы привезем ее тому парню, и он сделает ее своей женой.

— Мы что — грязные разбойники: творить такое?!

Грендель задохнулся от возмущения:

— Воровать невест — дело, достойное мужчин! Я мог бы сложить об этом балладу.

— Ты еще и менестрель!

— Я кимр. У нас в народе говорят, что мы рождаемся с поэзией в крови и музыкой в душе. Не знал?

Гизборн смотрел на него с веселым недоумением.

— Хорошо. И как мы ее оттуда вытащим? Музыка в душе ничего не напевает на эту тему? Ворвемся в монастырь с лютнями наизготовку?

— Надо одеться сынами Фенриса. Налетим, как вихрь, напугаем их — монастырь-то женский, прекрасно справимся вдвоем.

Гай наморщил лоб, пошевелил губами, что-то прикидывая, и решительно возразил:

— Нет, не годится. Мы наденем рясы. Монахи не вызовут подозрений даже в женском монастыре.

Все отлично удалось. Добравшись до аббатства, они оставили лошадей за воротами, беспрепятственно прошли внутрь и надвинув капюшоны ряс почти до подбородков, отправились на поиски Марион. Она обнаружилась в маленькой капелле и, что удачно, одна. Говорить должен был Грендель, его она вряд ли помнила. Гай держался в стороне.

— Сестра, тебе следует немедля отбыть с нами по распоряжению Его Преподобия.

Марион без возражений последовала за ними. Было видно, что мысли ее витают где-то далеко. Грендель посадил ее в седло впереди себя и поднял кобылу в галоп. Гай мчался рядом. Вдруг Марион встрепенулась:

— Но куда вы меня везете? Почему мы свернули с дороги в лес?

Они остановились, и Гай снял капюшон. Марион ахнула:

— Гизборн! Что это значит?!

— У нас нет дурных намерений, леди Марион. Мы узнали, что вы сбежали в монастырь. Не похоже на вас. Думаю, это просто минутная слабость. Потом вы пожалеете, но будет поздно. Мы решили спасти вас.

— Вы оба — насильники по своей сути! Гизборн, ты всегда знаешь, что лучше для других, да?

— Леди Марион, — голос Гая дрожал от обиды, — у вас истерика. Вы сами не понимаете, что сейчас говорите.

Грендель тоже почувствовал себя задетым.

— Но ты же любишь своего Робин Гуда, сестра. Как же ты смогла нанести ему такую жестокую рану?

Марион тряхнула рыжими кудрями. Глаза сверкнули, как у дикой кошки:

— Не вам в это лезть!

— Хорошо, — Грендель смотрел на нее, не отрываясь. — Спроси еще раз свое сердце. И дай ответ. Не нам, себе.

— Я уже приняла решение. Почему все пытаются делать это за меня?!

Гай вздернул подбородок:

— Леди Марион, я никогда не пытался давить на вас и навязывать вам свое мнение. И клянусь, если сейчас, окончательно все взвесив, вы скажете, что в душе вашей отныне живет любовь только к Богу, обитель тут же получит вас обратно.

— Гизборн, ты всерьез думаешь, что я буду исповедоваться перед тобой?

— Послушай, сестра, — Грендель говорил мягко, словно с неразумным младенцем, — давай поступим по-другому. Здесь недалеко в лесу живет вдова лесника. Мы отвезем тебя к ней и уедем. Поживи у нее немного и сама сделай окончательный выбор. Мы о нем даже не узнаем. Ты согласна?

Марион закусила губу.

— Хорошо. Везите меня к вашей вдове.

Это прозвучало как зловещее пророчество. Грендель невольно вздрогнул. Бросив взгляд на Гая, он понял, что тот тоже отметил «ваша вдова».

Ануил ничем не выказала удивления. Она спокойно смотрела на них, ожидая объяснений. Их дал Гизборн в своей манере:

— Это леди Марион. Она поживет у тебя столько, сколько захочет, хорошо? Ей надо кое о чем подумать и разобраться.

Ануил склонила голову:

— Милости просим.

Марион прошлась по двору, вгляделась в близко подступавшую чащу. 

— Ты не боишься жить одна в лесу?

— Нет, я привыкла. Здесь спокойно.

— А как ты справляешься зимой?

— После Самайна я перебираюсь к мужниной родне. А на Остару возвращаюсь сюда на все лето.

Увидев, что Грендель с Гаем направляются к воротам, она удивилась:

— Куда вы на ночь глядя? Оставайтесь, утром отправитесь, куда вам надо. 

В эту ночь она к ним не пришла. И это было правильно. Нельзя было превратить песню любви, которой она одарила их, в обычное совокупление.

То, что смутно терзало его в эти дни, вдруг оформилось в простую и горькую истину. 

— Я не знаю, что делать дальше.

Гай молчал так долго, что Грендель даже усомнился, действительно ли сказал это вслух.

Наконец он спросил:

— Хочешь остаться с ней?

— Я хочу домой, Гай. На родину. Может, там я смогу возродиться.

Больше они ни о чем не говорили.

_Глава 5_

Грендель натянул поводья.

— Отдохнем?

Они сделали неплохой переход, а торопиться, собственно, было некуда.

Гай спрыгнул с коня и растянулся на траве. 

— Знаешь, я даже не припомню, когда в последний раз просто бродил по лесу.

Грендель улегся рядом, проследил парящего коршуна в просвете ветвей.

— Тебе какие птицы больше нравятся: певчие или хищные?

— Никаких не выношу. Орут, гадят сверху... Хотя нет, вру. Кур люблю. Жареных.

Грендель покосился на невозмутимую морду друга. Распознать, шутит тот или говорит серьезно, было порой совершенно невозможно. 

— Видишь во-о-он там? Это красный коршун — национальный символ моей родины. Красивая и гордая птица.

— Как и все валлийцы.

— Ах ты!.. — Грендель перекатился, навалился на Гая, сжимая запястья, прижал его руки к земле и потребовал: — Повтори.

Гай ехидно смотрел на него:

— Любишь комплименты? — и вдруг, рванувшись, мгновенно оказался сверху.

— Убедил. Куда нам до вас, норманнов! 

Хриплый клекот заставил обоих посмотреть вверх. Небо было уже осенним. Голубизна его была такой прозрачной, что оно казалось еще выше. Его прорезал черный силуэт. Камнем, пущенным из пращи, на коршуна несся ворон. Достигнув цели, он резко кувыркнулся и, став вертикально, ринулся в бой, вытянув вперед лапы с растопыренными когтистыми пальцами. Схватка закончилась быстро: сопротивляться такому натиску было невозможно, и коршун отступил. Ворон не стал его преследовать и, сделав круг, улетел с победным карканьем. 

Грендель с Гаем переглянулись. Черный английский ворон прогнал валлийского коршуна. Развивать эту мысль не хотелось, и Грендель поднялся, отряхиваясь.

— Ну что, поехали?

Они вновь тронулись в путь. Светило солнце, день был в разгаре, но все вокруг казалось мрачным и зловещим. Что-то было не так. Грендель дал знак остановиться.

— Слышишь что-нибудь?

— Нет, ничего. 

— Вот именно.

Лес действительно был странным, пугающим своей тишиной. Ее не нарушала ни одна птица. И деревья... Вытянувшиеся в струну стволы казались колоннами какого-то древнего заброшенного храма. Ни шелеста, ни шороха. Гай и Грендель переглянулись. Вдруг показалось, что лес внимательно наблюдает за ними, взвешивает впечатление, принимает решение.

Лошади тоже что-то чувствовали. Они прядали ушами, фыркали и явно не желали идти.

— Пойдем дальше или вернемся?

— Идем.

И они продолжили свой путь — двое сильных вооруженных мужчин, казавшихся такими беззащитными в этой чаще, среди могучих покрытых мхом стволов.

Внезапно деревья словно расступились, и они увидели лежащий на небольшой поляне труп. Лошади храпели и упирались, не желая приближаться, так что Грендель с Гаем наскоро привязали их и подошли. Это был Гулнар, вернее, то, что от него осталось. Горло разорвано, грудь изодрана когтями, и чьи-то мощные клыки раздробили ребра, вырвав сердце, живот вспорот, вывалившиеся кишки издавали мерзкий запах.

В небе вновь раздалось глухое карканье. Прямо над ними парили пять воронов: два крупных и три помельче, видимо, выводок. Глава рода, прогнав со своей территории врага, пригласил все семейство отобедать. Они спланировали на землю и оглядели свою добычу. Затем самец вспрыгнул мертвецу на плечо, ловко ухватил клювом глаз, потянул и вырвал его, дав сигнал к началу пиршества. Самка тут же погрузила клюв в глазницу, стараясь добраться до мозга, и самозабвенно ковырялась там. Старший ворон предоставил ей лакомиться, а сам клевал лицо. Сильный клюв с легкостью отрывал куски губ, щек, стучал по зубам, щипля десны. Упершись лапой в челюсть, он с довольным клекотом вырвал язык. Молодые вороны тем временем занялись тем, что еще оставалось в груди трупа, погружая туда головы так, что перепачкались в крови и слизи. Зловещие птицы насыщались, не обращая на людей никакого внимания. 

Грендель почувствовал, что к горлу подкатывает комок, во рту стало кисло, и его сейчас вывернет. Он видел немало трупов, свежих и не очень, раздутых, тронутых разложением, и сам убивал, рубя головы и отсекая руки, кромсая тела, вспарывая животы. Но это зрелище было отвратительнее всего, что ему довелось наблюдать в жизни. Он покосился на Гая. Тот, по-видимому, ощущал что-то подобное.

— Уйдем отсюда!

Они пятились, не желая поворачиваться к пирующим воронам спиной. Их кони тоже были рады унести своих всадников подальше.

_Глава 6_

Вскоре звуки вернулись, чему Грендель был очень рад.

— Вот теперь все опять обыкновенно, как и должно быть. 

Гай напряженно прислушался:

— По-моему, все так же. Но это ничего не значит, — и, заметив удивление Гренделя, пояснил. — Я вообще не очень хорошо слышу, еще с тех пор как банда Робин Гуда — не этого, другого — меня целый день в озере топила. Так что полностью доверяю твоему мнению.

Солнце катилось к горизонту, и нужно было устраиваться на ночлег. У какого-то безымянного ручья нашлось подходящее место. Лошадей расседлывать не стали, те и так могли попастись и отдохнуть.

У костра Грендель спросил:

— Ты сказал «другого Робин Гуда». Как это?

— У них это вроде титула. Одного прикончат — следующий появится. А эти тупые саксы верят в его бессмертие и божественность. 

— То есть, он не просто разбойничает, а для какой-то высшей цели?

— Ну да. Борется за справедливость.

— А топили они тебя зачем?

Гай пожал плечами. 

— Просто так. Развлекались. Это нынешний Робин Гуд — сын графа, знающий рыцарский кодекс, а прежний был обычным вилланом. Но дело даже не в происхождении. Этот действительно другой. 

Грендель был согласен. Благородство души не дарится по праву рождения, так же как отвага, верность в дружбе и любви, честь.

— Да, парень отличный. Жаль, что разбойник.

— А кто его им сделал, не помнишь? Ладно, давай спать.

Утром Гай сказал:

— Знаешь, мне надоел этот чертов лес. Надо из него выбираться.

Ближе к опушке они остановились осмотреться, прежде чем выезжать на открытое пространство. Грендель заметил какое-то шевеление в придорожных кустах.

— Там кто-то есть. Олени? Что им здесь делать?

Гай сощурился, приглядываясь: 

— Скорее бешеные кабаны. Так, вижу верзилу, бесноватого и полоумного. Та самая банда, клянусь Гробом Господним! Грендель, посмотри, где-то поблизости должны быть остальные.

— Вон они, с другой стороны дороги прячутся. Но тут только этот ходячий бочонок в рясе и сарацин. Робин Гуда нет.

— Точно?

— Точно. Слушай, может, он сейчас со своей леди, а? Решают, как у них все будет дальше.

— Возможно. А эти намерились пока размяться без вожака.

— Похоже на то. Смотри!

Из-за поворота дороги показалась груженая телега в сопровождении нескольких стражников. Разбойники в укрытии приготовились.

Грендель предостерегающе приложил палец к губам:

— Сидим тихо.

— Мы должны вмешаться. У нас преимущество: злодеи не ждут нападения.

— С ума сошел! — шепотом заорал Грендель.

— Ты что, не понимаешь?! Они наверняка и засели здесь, чтобы напасть на конвой. Я не допущу убийства моих людей!

— А ты сам никого из них не тронул, когда захватывал шерифа?

— Я прикончил только мерзавца капитана. Он уже давно напрашивался, постоянно шпионил за мной и пытался подгадить. Собаке собачья смерть. Всех остальных мы оставили в живых.

— Все равно. Они уже не твои люди, Гай.

Но этот упрямец не желал слушать.

— Я не буду смотреть, как эти оборванцы станут подло расстреливать моих солдат из засады. 

— Хорошо. Только не вопи. Как будем действовать?

— Ты со своим луком зайдешь к ним в тыл, а я останусь здесь, чтобы атаковать с фланга. Мы сделаем их, Грендель!

Грендель сосредоточенно кивнул:

— Я буду перебегать с места на место, чтобы создать видимость нескольких лучников.

Стрелять из большого валлийского лука в лесу было адски неудобно. Ему вряд ли удалось в кого-то попасть. Но это было не важно. Главное — быстрее перемещаться и посылать из-за деревьев стрелу за стрелой.

Сбоку раздался рев: «Вперед марш!» и топот копыт. Орать Гай умел. Эхо разнесло вопль на милю вокруг. Стражники словно очнулись и бросились в сторону разбойников.

— Уходим! — закричал тот, кто был за старшего. — Тук! Джон! Мач, назад! Назир, прикрой!

Разбойники растворились в чаще. Пытаться преследовать их было бы глупо да и незачем. 

Гай вынесся на дорогу и резко остановил коня, с силой натянув поводья. Стражники какое-то время застыв разглядывали его, потом обступили возбужденно гомоня:

— Сэр Гай! Милорд, вы живы! А нам сказали…

Тот пока не обращал на них внимания и оглядывался по сторонам. Грендель не спешил выходить из леса, хотя Гай высматривал именно его, даже на стременах привстал. 

— Конечно, жив, что со мной сделается! Хватит галдеть. Что там у нас? Кто сейчас за старшего? 

Вперед выступил какой-то рыжий, типичный сакс.

— Я. Сержант Уильямс, милорд. 

— Доложи!

— Лорд шериф вернулся три дня назад, милорд. Он объявил, что вы пали, сражаясь за короля и веру с дикарями. Отправил гонца в Ньюарк и так красиво все расписал, говорят, что наш всемилостивейший король простил и вас, и его и даже очень огорчился вашей смерти. Цветом рыцарства вас назвал.

Рыжий замялся, переглянулся с остальными стражниками и все же решился продолжить:

— Милорд, мы спрашивали у преподобного аббата Хьюго, объявят ли вас мучеником, раз вы приняли смерть в битве с язычниками, а значит пострадали за веру, и он сказал, что обратится к Его Святейшеству, только должно пройти пять лет после смерти. Мы-то были не против подождать, подготовили бы все пока к празднованию, часовню бы возвели в вашу честь. А теперь что же: не будет у нас своего святого?! 

Даже из своего укрытия Грендель увидел, как Гай закатил глаза.

— Нет, мы, правда, рады, что вы живы, сэр Гай, вы не думайте! Просто обидно, как же так?!

— Прекрати ныть, сержант! — рявкнул Гай. — Если уж вам захотелось нажиться на моем светлом образе, могли бы выяснить, что в Ватикан обращаться не обязательно. И ждать пять лет тоже. Решение о причислении человека к местночтимым святым принимает община вместе со своим епископом. Понял?

— Так точно милорд! — гаркнул повеселевший рыжий. — Но вы же…

— Вот что, Уильямс. И вы все. Слушай мою команду. Возвращайтесь в Ноттингем. Вы меня не видели. В общине скажите, чтобы не тянули с канонизацией. И смотрите у меня. Воскресну — проверю. Ясно? Марш!

Грендель вышел из-за дерева, сел на свою кобылу, объедавшую придорожную траву неподалеку, и подъехал к Гаю.

— Ну, куда теперь?

— Я провожу тебя до марки Честера.

— А потом что? Вернешься в Ноттингем?

— Не знаю... Наверное. Я бы остался у Честера, если бы не война с вами. Не хочу встретиться с тобой в бою.

— Уверен, что не придется, если вернешься в Ноттингем?

— Уверен. В поход на Уэльс де Рено меня не отпустит. А сюда ваша армия не доберется, ты же сам понимаешь.

— Гай... — Грендель помолчал, отвернувшись куда-то в сторону, потом взглянул Гизборну прямо в глаза. — Думаю, я знаю ответ, но все равно спрошу. Вариант, что мы оба уходим к Лливелину в Гвинед мы не рассматриваем?

— Не рассматриваем. А вариант, что ты остаешься в Ноттингеме, присягаешь на верность английской короне и поступаешь на службу капитаном стражи, тоже нет?

Грендель изумленно уставился на Гая, потом медленно покачал головой.

— Тоже нет. Если бы не война...

— Да, если бы не война.


End file.
